Reacting to: Moonstars destiny
by Dark Flames of Light
Summary: I badly react to a story that's probably worse than Starkit's Prophecy and makes me extremely frustrated.
1. her kawaii destiny (and my frustration)

_(Everyone always comments on Starkit's Prophecy because it's awful. Well, I found another awful story that's probably not as well known. I PERSONALLY THINK IT'S EVEN WORSE THAN STARKIT'S PROPHECY NO OFFENSE TO THE AUTHOR I'M SURE YOU'RE A GOOD PERSON)_

 _(my comments will be in parentheses and italics)_

 _(And the torture begins! :3)_

 **hi thes is my furt story** **no flemz plex bexuc if u flem tha menie** _(I CAN BARELY EVEN READ THAT HELP)_

shes butiful sed camrared _(...is that supposed to say Camerared...? Wonderful name. *claps*)_ "i agre luk at hur iz she cut" sed glassfly _(...Glassfly? *claps harder* YES YES YOU'RE ALREADY TORTURING US)_ "watz hur nem its moonkit and aidkit becuz aidkit is uly end moonkit is butiful she shud be leder _(YOU CAN'T JUST HATE ONE OF YOUR KITS BECAUSE THE OTHER ONE IS PRETTIER UGHH I'M ALREADY SO FRUSTRATED WITH THIS)_ camarared nedded in agremen end sed "i wil get spotstar spotstar wil mek hur leedr if net we kil hur becuz moonkit is the cat in the profaci i kno becuz i am the MEDINCIEN CET!"

 _(DID YOU JUST SAY YOU ARE GOING TO MURDER THE CLAN LEADER IF A KIT DOESNT REPLACE HER)_

 _(AND SUDDENLY THERE IS A PROPHECY THAT NO ONE MENTIONED)_

 _(AND HOW DO YOU IMMEDIATELY KNOW THE ANSWER TO A PROPHECY)_

 _(*throws computer*)_

 **OMG cliffhenger! i hop u eniod plez reviw butt if u flem then dont reviw becux u r men.** _(that...does that even count as a cliffhanger...?)_

 _(Anyways I hope you enjoyed my reaction, BECAUSE THIS IS ABOUT TO GET A LOT WORSE)_

 _(seriously I hope you like it I'm torturing myself for you XD)_


	2. a deth (TORTURE STORY)

_Thanks for all the reviews, they are much appreciated :)_

 _(Yaaaay more torture)_

 **ty tensyhurt u dint flem but i wul mek dis chap lung 4 u k?** _(My computer gave up trying to autocorrect any of that XDD)_

CHEPTR 2 _(It's already bad)_

moonkit scarubled ut of nersury _(...scarubled?)_ end SEH SEW TH DED BDY OF SPOTSTARRRR1!111!11 _(...they actually killed her *bangs head against desk*)  
_ moonkit wez shoikd end sarbuld _(...what?)_ ofer 2 spotstr to see if sehwez ok _(SHE'S DEAD AND IT'S YOUR FAULT FOR EXISTING)_ end blud wez al ofer ledrek ( _Ledrek? Ledgerock? Like, Highledge and Highrock...?)_ end moonkit jempeded in shoik _(shock?)_ az tah deepdody _(...deputy?)_ sed "I EM ULD MOONKIT YUNG SEH DEEPUTY NEMED **MOONGLOWE~!~!~!`1`1"** _(YOU CAN'T JUST DO THAT! and nice symbols there by the way)_ scremed yocetdeepudy _(...?)_ end den tah deepudy jempeded ov ledrok end deid. _(okaaay...but you didn't have to kill yourself...I guess...)  
_ hoel clen scrememded in SHOK!1!1 _(I would scream too if the leader and deputy were randomly replaced by a kit. Actually, I'd probably run away.)  
_ moonglow scemed end jmped on ledruk end anuncedded the trevleing 2 moonstone!  
evry cet sccemed in hapinez. _(Why are they happy? I'd either be a random loner or begging to join ShadowClan by then)_

 _(My computer gave up trying to understand and I'm about to give up too xD this is the torture story)_

 _(Byeeee)_


	3. A BADGUR! (that's unrelated to the plot)

_(here's the second chapter today :3)_

 **i luv al of u who reviwed ecept tha flemzers becuz u r suky** _(Such a good argument...)_

moonglow steredted her joruny 2 tha moonstone and shesed jumpped of of tha ledruk _(Didn't the other cat die when he did that...?)_ end clepped her pews togeatadr _(PHYSICS)_ end shez so heppie _(Everyone's so happy that the leader is replaced by a random kit who would die in two seconds if it wasn't Moonglow ._.)_ end seh saw a badger adn shz killad it in 1 hit _(...logical)_ end evryon chared 4 her end she cuntinue to monston.  
moonkit lokeded up to thr ski end sow a tundrsom _(...thunderstorm?)_ end run fester end seh saw tha moonstone end seh tuched it end fell asleep. _(That was all sudden and random...)_  
moonglow scremed end notoiced da story aera _(The story area? I just imagined kits sitting in a circle in her dream and reading a story about worshipping Satan)_ end seh stoped scrememing end she noitedest SPOOOTTT STAAAARRRRR!1111!2 ! _(You see her because she DESERVES StarClan.)_

 _(hmmm maybe Moonglow can defy logic and physics because she's secretly a demon)_

 **omg enother cliffhender!** _(...oh hey it's a dead leader in StarClan OH MY GOD CLIFFHANGEERRRR GAAAAASP)_  
it **wez sow herd 2 updete evary dey end i aded a naw prsen to my teem.  
WECAME AAHLYSGRL69!111!111211111 1! **_(I feel sorry for her.)_

 _(Slightly less torture I guess but it will only get worse hahahaha someone help me)_

 _(thanks to everyone reading!)_


	4. LADDERS (there are no ladders)

_(yaaay a third torture chapter posted on the same day)_

 **i luv u ell whu dint felm ok herez chapert fur.** _(I'm scared to read this chapter)_

moontglow scremed at spotstar end seh told hur "but u r DED!" she screemed. _(Quite a lot of screaming going on in this story)_  
spotstar shuk hr hed end sehd yes i am ded but n starclan" she meled _(meled? mewed?)_ moonglow shooked _(SHE SHOOKED. HOW DOES ONE SHOOKED? XD)_ and luked for othr cets "whar is the othr cetz isnt thar suposed 2 be mor?" moonkit aeks.  
spotster nodds edn fliks her tel end SAVERAL CETS JUMPZ OUT OF DA SHEDOWZZZZ! abut 8! _("abut 8" kind of ruined the dramatic moment you were apparently trying to create ._.)_ moonglow waz supriszed end szeh jumpped baeuk frum da katz end seh auked dem "why r u ell cring" _(cats don't cry but this universe seems to ignore physics)_ becuz they wahr ell snaffling _(Isn't snaffling fun? I like to snaffle. *snaffles*)_ end dey sed "we lust ur depudding _(DEPUDDING. DEPUTY PUDDING. YUM.)_ wehn he waz comin hur but we wal stert da ceremany now. " _(Umm is he in the Dark Forest...?)_ sed 1 cat _(Getting better at naming cats, I see. I'd rather have the name "1 cat" than "Camerared")_ end dey ell wlked fowad 2 moonglow and she get hr 9 lievs _(So detailed.)_ "OMGI EM MOONSER NOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!1111111111!"

 _(Well congratulations "MOONSER")_

 _(and cats are usually honored to be leader not "OMG IM LEDUR Y# &T$RGFVHJ")_

 _(The Clan is doomed.)_

 **dis wez witren buy moonkit098** _(...okay)_

 _(More torture chapters coming soon :3)_


	5. the new deputaaaaaaaaaaaoiy (oh)

_(This chapter looks slightly less torturous, hmmm...)_

 _(I think this is actually meant to be a trollfic, but I'll continue anyway)_

 **hi um this is ashleygirl69 :) moonkit is me** _(my*)_ **friend, so im happy to help her out with this fic! :) hope u enjoy!**

moonstar padded back to camp, feeling so happi _(It was almost correct)_ , for she was the new leader her clan deserved! _(She's going to kill them)_

"what if i'm bad leader?" _(She will be...probably)_ she had wondered to herself, her happy, super happy _(Everything is happy super happy because Spotstar was murdered)_ mood fading. "what if i really really bad leader?!" her thoughts got worse. "WHAT IF I KIIILLL MY CLAAAAN?!" _(Oh hey we're thinking the same thing)_

 _(But if she kills her Clan I won't be surprised ._.)_

Moonstar soon arived back at camp, with vury nice faces greeting her, making her forgot her horribul thughts. _(IT'S ALMOST AVERAGELY SPELLED *GASP*)_

"omg! Mooniglow- I MEAN MOONISTAR!11LOL!" an apprentice caled lolopaw had gigled. _(...oh.)_

a tom pushed past the apprentice. "oh moonstar" he flipped his hair. _(IS THIS STARTING A LOVE QUADRANGLE)_ "im sorry if my apprentice-" he fliped his hair again, and pushed lolopaw away. _(...cats don't hair-flip)_ "was annoying a gud-lucking she kitty cat like u." _("Gud-lucking she kitty cat". Master of compliments, I see...)_ his tone was smooth and slick.

"omg!" thought moonstar. "thats treespot! one of the most kawaii toms in teh clan!" _(...I doubt cats know what "kawaii" is)_ she gigled, and her face flushed red. (Do cats blush?) "omg its okay." moonstar noticed that he was getting closer to heeeeer. _(Maybe he'll defy physics and logic and whip out a knife and stab her to death)_ "omgomgomgomkomoggmmg!" she screeched. _(...)_

"Oh, as long as she wasn't ANNOYING YOU." He flicked his hair. _(...)_

Lolopaw stared, jelous. "uhmarentwespousetotrain?" she said softly, her voice barely a whisper. _("Aren't we spouse to train"? Are you married to training? Maybe they're all married to their training and can't have mates so the leader demon can never reproduce :D)_

Moonistar and treeSpot _(...treeSpot)_ stared into eachother's eyes, their eyes sparkling. "Mooonstar, want to gooo-"

TREESPOT'S WORDS WERE CUT OFF AS A MASSIVE SCRECH CAME FROM BEHIND THE WARRIOR'S DEN. "I WANT TO BE DEPUTY UUURGH!" _(...oh)_

Moonistar stomped over. it was leafcloud and pillowfart. _(...okay leafcloud is a good name but...what even)_ the two cats were bruthurs. THEY ALWAYS FIGHTED!2332 _(OH NO THEY FIGHTED TWO THREE THREE TWO OH NOOOOO the numbers are coming for you)_ IT WAS SUCH A PAIN IN THE TAIL OMG. _(...)_ "wats going on here." moonistar said, her voice high. _(...why is it so high it has to be mentioned)_

"i want to be deputy! but leafcloud is being a meanie!" sobbed pillowfart. "can i be deputy?!" pillowhart sobbed. again. _(...you can't beg to be deputy, especially with a name like pillowfart)_

THERE WAS A DRAMATIC PAUSE. AND EVERYONE GASPED WHEN MOONSTAR REPLIED.

"nah." she said unethusisatically. _(...well okay then)_

-ashleygirl69

 _(...uh)_

 _(...that...was...)_

 _(I honestly don't know how to react 0_0)_


	6. new kitz (Moonstar the pointless item)

_(It's actually really fun reacting to the torture story)_

 _(MAYBE I SHOULD WRITE MY OWN TORTURE STORY)_

 _(*GAAASP* AND I CAN TORTURE THE WORLD)_

 _(MUAHAHAHAHA)_

 **hi guiz itszz moonkit098 end i guzz it waz my turn 2 mek a chap ha i forgot anyway har it iz.** _(good for you...)_

pillowfart glaard at moonistar 4 alittle bit an gared in angery en den crieieded than ren out into da forreast in angery and sadd _(you don't deserve to be deputy like Moonstar doesn't deserve leadership)_  
moonglow _(SEE SHE'S NOT A GOOD LEADER SHE CAN'T KEEP HER LEADER NAME)_ loawked aftar pillowgart and shruaged hur shuldarz. _(...)_

 _(Well I don't blame him for running away, his leader is a pointless item)  
_  
treespots came ip behian moonstar end flipped hiz hair _(NO.)_ "i guezz ur not gonna pix pillowfart" treespots asked. _(that wasn't even a question)_ Moonstar shook har hed end padded into da foresttt "wanne go unt hunt?/!?1?1?11/1/1!1?!" _(*creepy demon face* YEEEHHH HEY WANNA GO HUNT WITH A BUNCH OF ONES? I PROMISE THEY DON'T FIGHT LIKE TWOS AND THREES)_ moonstar asked. treespots nodaded hiz kawaii desu _(no.)_ hed and padded efter moonstar.  
moonstar cruched down end jupped upwerdz lepping at a squirrl end biting it on nex den jump up end kill it end set it at treespots footz treespots look up at moonstarz eyes DEN THEY KISSEEEEDDDD! _(NO OKAY JUST NO HOLD ON)_

(SHE RANDOMLY KILLS A SQUIRREL BECAUSE SHE'S HUNTING AND SUDDENLY THEY DEFY PHYSICS AND LOGIC AGAIN AND KISS)

(EEEERRRGGHHH)

AND MATTED IT AMEZIN END DEN DEY GET MOONSTAR PREGNENT END MOONSTAR SQULED

 _(OKAY NO STOP RIGHT NOW KILL HER KITS I DON'T LIKE THISSS XD *rage cry*)_

"IM GIVNN BIRTH" OMG MONNSTAR SED TREESPOTS screemed end moonstar likked hur kits _(wait what the dark forest just happened here)_ "letz go beck to cemp"  
dey went bak 2 cemp everybudy heppy at new kitz end moonstar gev hur kitz to shadowpool _(who?)_ end sed "2 busy 4 kitz reght now" _(THEN WHY DID YOU HAVE THEM)_ end padded awey "wutz thar nemz?" shdowpool asked "bloodkit and rainbowkit" moonistar replyde.

 _(...why? why bloodkit and rainbowkit? Are they like Moonkit and Aidkit (who was never mentioned again)?)_

 _(Moonstar is quite the pointless item)  
_  
 _ **~moonkit098**_

 _(Okaaaay this was a lot of torture)_

 _(I should write more torture for you to read)_

 _(It should be called TORTURE STORY)_

 _(Any thoughts? XD)_

 _(thanks for reading I love you all)_


	7. lol mur kitz (kgegks everyone)

_(more fun)_

 **hia giyz itzzzz moonkit098 (((:** _(hey there friend ._.)_

rainbowkit gruld at hur bruhber "omg u r so annoyaling" her slped at bloodkit bloodkit hised hiz reinbow fir branslitng. _(...bloodkit has rainbow fur?)_  
rainbowkit lughed end meuled "todey apentice tomorrow leeeeEEDERR!" her lughed ruling on de grund "omg lek we gone be aprenticed lol" bloodkit alzo rull on de grund _(NO STOP YOU WERE LITERALLY JUST BORN)_  
reinbowkit gut ip pedded out of nrseyr bloodkit folowing moonstar waz un the ledruk yuwlin "OMG MI KITZ BECUM APPRENTIZEZ I MENTUR BLOODPAWPAW END TREESPOTS MENTURZ RAINBOWPAW OMG EHEHE" _(...this is not okay)_ moonstar screemead lolopaw waz also screemin happynes everywhere loling happys _(Everyone was screaming happiness and loling happys. Again, this is all because the previous leader was killed ._.)_  
shadowpool pedding ot of den smillign belly fat like pregaanentnt "OMG I GINVIN bbutrrRBRUTHG." SHE YOWLED TREESPOTS RUN OVR SCRECHIN DEN GREBBED SHADOWPOOLS KITZ LICKING THUMP RAPIZILY. _(...what?)_

 _(Who's the father, anyway...?)_

lolopaw ran ovur 2 treespots an shdowpool lukin at shudowpool "whoz kitz is it" shudowpool shuggeededed luking everywhere "they r pillowfarts kits" shudowpool luuked treespots in the eyz thunkin "omg kawaii desu" _(...so you randomly chose the father AFTER you had the kits...?)_

 _(AND CATS ARE NOT "LOL KAWAII DESU OMG" EGH THIS STORY XD)  
_  
moonstar came ovur to shaduwpool and treesptirsts "congrats on kits" then padded away moonglowe saww pillowfart paddling into camp, "congratz on kitsz" mewed moonstar pillowfart nodded "ok" _(CONGRATULATIONS ON KITTENS A HUGE MILESTONE IN YOUR LIFE yeah ok)_

 **thunkz 4 reding review no flemz flemz kgegks** _(kgegks? thanks? I'll just assume that's supposed to say thanks)_

 **-moonkit098**

 _(kgegks for reading)_


	8. AND THEN A COW POPPED OUT (help me)

_(*endless torture fun*)_

 **hey this is ashleygirl69**

 **sorry we haven't updated this story in a while! school sucks. :(**

 **but enjoy! :DD** _(you're slightly better at this than your friend I guess)_

'this isn't FA-R!1' screamed rambokits as he threw blodkit into a tree. _(why are you killing your sibling? And what is "FA-R!1'"?)_

 _("Rainbowkit, why are you complaining?" said Bloodkit.  
"BECAUSE THIS IS NOT F A HYPHEN R EXCLAMATION POINT ONE!" screamed Rainbowkit.  
"oh no," said Bloodkit stupidly.)_

'OWWWWWWWYYYY'screamed bloddkit. _(Trees are hard.)_

u would think treespots would cum to stop his kits from fighting, but he was getting his hair done. he couldn't possibly hairflip with matty and tangled hair. _(cats have fur not hair and they don't get it done ugh)_

MOONISTAR MARCHED OUT OF HER DEN. "WHAT IS WRONG WITH U TWO?! YOU ARE GRUNDEDD.'''''' MOONISTAR THEN TOSSED HER TWO BABS INTO THE NURSERY. _("tossed her two babs into the nursery")_

 _("NO. BAD BABS," said Moonstar.)_

latar that night, when treespots was looking fabu and kawaii desu _(*throws Treespots off a cliff* no more kawaii desu)_ , he marched into camp, looking as happy as evar.

"TREESPOTS." moaned moongloewseee. "THE KITS ARE FITING. _(They're fiting? Are they fitting? Did you cut off their fur to make coats and the coats fit well?)_ I GOT A DREAM. RAMBOKIT IS EVIL. AND A MYSTERIOUS AIDDSSSSS IS CUMMING BACK. HMM WHAT DO U THINK IT MEANS?!1' SHE SCREAMED. _(...Aidkit never did anything, the author was like "oh she should have a brother MAKE HIM DISAPPEARRR")_

 _("WHAT DO YOU THINK IT MEANS? EXCLAMATION POINT ONE APOSTROPHE!" screamed Moonstar.)_

 _(...and Rainbowkit is evil but Bloodkit isn't? I can't say that's surprising)_

"idk'treespot hairflipped. _(NO HAIRFLIPS *takes away all of his hair products*)_

and then

a cow came apppureezed. _(...)_

 _(...is that supposed to say appeared)_

 _(a cow came appeared)_

 _(okay)_

 _(...kgegks for reading)_


	9. cow iz dwed (cumcratz)

_(Happy 2016 everyone! :D)_

 **hi monkit098 here rithinh kew chuprt 4 u guiz**

TEH CUW CUM RaNINU TO MONUSTUR _(That's literally closer to "monster" than "Moonstar"...)_ END TRUPSOPts _(Trupsopts.)_ MOONSTAR SCRNEMIED "OMG NOOOO KAWAI DESSUUUUUU! _(...no)_ # $! $ #$ #$# $$ ##$#$$##$ #$$ %# #%## $ $ #%$%#$$## $"

 _("OH NO MEH KAWAIIDESU MATE OH NOOOO SYMBOLS SYMBOLS HASHTAG EXCLAMATION POINT DOLLAR SIGN PERCENT AAAH")_

SUDEEN LAY BLUDKIT RNU FUWWARRDZ COW END DEN KILLAD COw IN WONE HIPTTTT! ! $!# $ # # $#$# _(...he killed the random cow in one hit with a bunch of random symbols...?)_ "AMAZZZIINNNNNTUUGUGGUGUGUAUHTAHJTAJTHWJATHRJETGESKDJG DSKJG" SED MOONIESTRE TREESPUTZ SCREEMED _(...I don't think cats can make that sound)_ "OMG SHADOWWPOOOLLLLL! # ##R" YHELED TREESPOTS IN FEER BLUDPAW SDUUDENLEY ATE COWWW! _(...what does Shadowpool have to do with anything? AND YOU CAN'T KILL A COW IN ONE HIT AND SUDDENLY EAT IT)_ # $ #$ #$ #$# # $ #"

 _(I think I've given up on physics and logic)  
_  
moonster thunked bloodpaw rambopaw cum ovr 2 dem grouwlin "U 2 SUK I SHUD BE LEEDR!" rainbowpaw yealded _(...this Clan should be disbanded)_  
sudenltyalyty lightningkit end sweetkit rzn oer (dey r shadowpools kitz) _(Were they mentioned before...? Eh I'm tired I don't know)_ "cumcratz boodpaw" _(Cumcratz? "Oh hey there graduate student cumcratz on graduating")_ sed sweetkit  
rainbowpaw run wewy untio tha furest cry "I AM MUR SPACIEAL!# !$ #$# $ #$ #$ !$! #41342341335243! !~~!#! ! !#!" _(...those numbers you screamed are more special than you'll ever be)_  
moonstar luuked at treespots end shadowpool "treespotz y did u yall shadowpool when cow" esksed mooniedstar "ummmm" ses treespots _("y did u yall shadowpool" Why did you you all Shadowpool? TELL ME NOW WHY YOU ALL SHADOWPOOLED. *shadowpools with anger*)_  
"o i dunt care" sed moonstrar lookin at treespits "u r so kawaii desu" thot moontglowe _(wait what)_

 _(You don't care that he called another she-cat for help before you, his mate?)_

 _(And Moonstar doesn't care, but Moonglow as a separate entity thinks he's "kawaii desu")_

 _(Did you clone yourself)_

 _(Cumcratz for making it this far without giving up on your life)_


	10. omh dedswqawrx lolopaw (pudding)

_(I'm scared this chapter already looks like two tons of random symbols)_

woo **chupztr 10 alzo i gut reviwz lut m e tll u thm ps im moonkit098  
at foxfire wal u tel me 2 stup rihtin u shud stup tyin becuz THIZ IZ MI SYRUOYYY! ! #** _(Aw. I actually really like what she said there. She refused to stop writing because her story is hers and no one else's.)_

 _(I'll keep commenting on it anyway)  
_  
i **get fea iothrz** _(that looks like it should be "feathers")_ **wich tel mi i am starkit** _(You get Starkit feathers)_ **bt im nut i rly lik th num moon ok? i hf a hrury peoaotter thizg wihc iz clld mooniebirch end tha chumebr ov diardyz**

treepiztz luk et mooine "by" he sez fliping his hair moon wsavz ut him "by" _(...what?)_  
RANBOPUW WAZ ING FURTST CRIN RL HURD I CN TYT0OE RULSY FUSJT _(I CAN'T READ A SINGLE WORD OF THAT)_ "Y DO MOMMMYYYY HUT MEEEEEe !? E"? !:#?!" _(Your mother, the pointless item, hates you because you are also a pointless item. Logic.)_  
shudwerpozll rlouked fatat moonieastasr "hi im gun _("hi im gun" "OH HEY THERE I'M A GUN" *shoots*)_ go deinfed lolopaw by" shuderowpawelool pad way moonstar sed hiden loft _(...what?)_  
buck in umcmp  
lolopaw wz eetinzfoood omg _(omg eating food so special)_ ift sdfnkjdfk fdgs jhdfs kj jhjk rk j _(...)_ "i rly lik fodud" _(You suddenly feel the need to tell the empty air you like food?)_ sudenly EDWARD CULLEN FAL FRUM ZKUY _(WAIT WTF THIS ISN'T EVEN THE WARRIORS UNIVERSE ANYMORE)_  
"OMG ITZ EDWRUD! $#$ ## $#$ # $ !#! " SCRECMED LOLOPAW PILLOWFURT LUULKED UP ET EDWARD CULLEN "HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII" HE YALOEWD  
 _(THE CATS ARE FANGIRLING OVER EDWARD CULLEN I CAN'T STAND THIS)_ sudenly lolopaw wuk up "aw i wen teded edward culleny" sed lolopaw sudly _(what?)_  
other apprentiecke num shelfpaw _(Shelf? As in, the shelf you put things on...?)_ "UM I HEEXZ WERD DREM I MUUST BA BREPREGNTUN! !?" _(...does that say "I had a weird dream so I must be pregnant...? WE DON'T NEED MORE DEMON OFFSPRING)_ LOLOPAW SCREMUADE SHLE:FBPaW LETUT UT SCREMEM "OMGGGG PREGNANAANTATSNANUTUATNUT" AHHHHH OMGMOGOMGMOOGMOGMOGMMGMMOGOMGOMOGMMOMOG _(THIS IS LIKE THE FIFTH PREGNANCY SO FAR STOP SCREAMING "OMG KITZ")_  
AHHHHH OMG G GO G OGHAHOAOGOOOOOOOO! ! ! !LJK FJ LFKGJS KFJ SJK LD _(EEEEEGHGHHHHHH)_  
hpyrr awroory leafbook pudding out of cmp _(wait wtf is this last sentence)_

 _("leafbook pudding")_

 _(*eats leafbook pudding*)_

 _(No leafbook pudding for you. *glares at whatever Clan this is*)_


	11. OMG TEREPEPPPSOOPTTTT! (wait what)

**HI THIS IS ASHLEEEEYGURRRRRL69999**

treespots sat in a clearing.

LOLOPAW AND SHADOWPOOL RUSHED OVER TO HIM. "WHY YOU PREGNATE US AGAIN. OMG CAN WE MATE AGAAAN'

treespots luked at them. "no" and he walked away and humped moonistar.

 _(...what?)_

 _(...wait...what?)_

 _(why is this so short?)_

 _(what is "why you pregnate us again")?_

 _(are Lolopaw and Shadowpool asking to mate with Treespots "AGAIN"? ...0_0)_

 _(is treespots trying to make more demonspawn with moonstar?)_

 _(...uhhh...)_

 _(...)_

 _(...okay...then...)_


	12. AIDKIT (I have no idea what's going on)

_(0_0 I'm so scared)_

 **asleygirl here! ENJOOOY!**

aideye (who was aidkit but no car abutt him )walked over to rambokit. "I C WHAT DEY DO 2 U." _(...)_

"wat who' rambokit sad.

"ur sister/brother blodkit. _(...Bloodkit has no gender...?)_ dey mean. monnistar is man to mean. she was always favarite. it not fair. LETS KILL HER." aiddeye mowed. then some cat flew into tha den who was monstar. _(...cats don't fly...and don't kill her...WAIT YES KILL HER KILL EVERYONE)_

"BY.." AIDEYE SCREAMED.

MONSTAR STARED AT RAMBOKIT, NOT NOTICING AIDKIT. "omg aren't you like rambopaw from like five chapters ago."

AND THEN, RAMBOPAW RAN AWAY.

 _(what?)_

 _(She didn't notice Aidkit/eye?)_

 _(Rainbowkit/paw just confused me 0_0)_

 _(The plot got badly messed up and I can't follow thisssss)_


	13. LOLOOPAW YAAAAAAAAAAY KIZTZ (so logical)

_(I'm getting more and more terrified of this)_

 **h** **i moonkit hrrr lol i see sheuly giyrlfs postpst so i pust too**

moonstar turnnaend arund seING AIDPAW _(Aidkit/paw/eye?)_ NDND EE WAHT HUM HOULDAING A BUATHCEDAR NIF! _(...does that say "holding a butter knife...? PHYSICS AND LOGIC *throws computer*)_ MOONSTAR SCREMED "OMG MUTY THE PURERW OV GEORGE WASLEY COMPELL U " _(...why is George Weasley suddenly important?)_  
AIDKIT SUDUENLY DAIDED _(Daiding is a good hobby to have)_ "VIRUCTUURYY1!1!11/2.24./2/,.1!" SCUREMED ! MOONIEEEEEEEEE WHUL CUM SCREEM "OMG I LUV U MUR DEN AIDEYE AIDEYE SUXXXX !" SED MOONSTARS MOOMMY WIHC H I DUNT KNU DA NAMU OV NYMOOOOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRR! _(...should I even try? sure why not)_

 _(So...Aidkitpaweye randomly died for no reason, and Moonstar has an unnamed mother. Her mother prefers her over Aidkitpaweye because he "SUXXXX !")_

 _(Moonstar's mother is unnamed because the author "doesn't know her name"...but isn't she your OC?)_

 _(Wait, is "NYMOOOOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRR" supposed to say "anymore"? As in, you once knew her name but now you don't...?)_

 _(Okay enough with the pointless comments xD)_

"WE NUW GU FEID RAINBOPAW END KILL HIIMMMMMM AAAAAAAAAAAAH"  
LOLPA SUDELY SCREMED "OMG I GIVING ETBUREIATBRBURBUBTUBT/THTTHTH1!: !ty:lrw#^#?%$?^w%#?^#w$?%" LOLOPAW SCRUEMD

 _(I think "ETBUREIATBRBURBUBTUBT/THTTHTH1!: !ty:lrw#^#?%$?^w%#?^#w$?%" is supposed to say "birth"...)_

"OMG WAT U R PRENGTENDA!? U R A PRENTNIECE!" SCREMEZ MOONIEGLOWE "I DUNT CURE!? i rem3I AM PREMGNUATN!"  
OK SCREMIED MOONGLOWE LOLOPAW GIV BURTH "I GUVE U WARIOR NEM FRUM NUW ON LOLPAW U R LOLOHASHTAG!"  
"YAAAAAAAAAY" YELUED WHUL CMLCNA! "LOLHASHTAG LOLOHASHTAG!#$%^%#$ #$$%$# #$#########"

 _(So Moonstar became Moonglow again because she's a bad leader and a pointless item)_

 _("OMG YOU'RE AN APPRENTICE YOU CAN'T BE PREGNANT"_

 _"I DON'T CARE I'M PREGNANT ANYWAY"_

 _"OH OKAY THAT MAKES EVERYTHING FINE AND TAKE A WARRIOR NAME EVEN THOUGH YOU HAD NO TRAINING"_

 _Everyone: "yaaay lolohashtag ######## lol")_

lolopaw hed tres kitz "i num them harrykit ronkit and fishkit"

 _(Fishkit? It looked like it was going somewhere then suddenly Fishkit ._.)_


	14. AND DETH OV JKITZ! (the great fishkit)

_(I'm back with more confusion)_

 **moonkit098 herw**

sudnufnedly lolohashtag waz liipein _(...)_ sein AIDEYE WAUTCHIN KITZ _(Isn't Aideye evil or something...?)_ SUDNELYA LYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY ROONKIT AND HARYRY,OTYY DIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEED _(but the wonderful fishkit survived)_  
LOLOHASHTAG WKE UOP "OMG MY KITTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ! # ! #$ #$# #$ ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! " she##$we#ee eEREEE SCRAMED AIDEYE DISAPEERED aaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHhhhhhhhhhh RANBOKITTTTTTT! _(cats don't disappear randomly but okay...and why are you calling for Rainbowkit/paw)_  
lolohashtag cireiod wundry seudndely mooniekstar cum in ''we avendyge kitz 4 u ok?" sez moonekiatsar lolohashtag cry "all i haz iz fishkit"  
moonstar craird wlilth "fishkit iz blu ptorphcy sez fishkit wil sav wurl" _(Translation: "Fishkit is blue. Prophecy says Fishkit will save world. I'm not sure that's how it works XD)_  
omgg sed lolohashtag i cnet baulvuel eiettrt! my kit iz populr _("My kit is popular"? THIS ISN'T HOW PROPHECIES WORK)_  
"ok" sex moonstr _("Ok" sex Moonstar)_ prnfed way "by" moonstr peadded ut ov den sudnly PILLOWFART YELLOED _(OH NO HE YELLOWED! HE YELLOWED LIKE THE SUN! AAAAHHHHH)_  
moonstr pad uvr "wut mattr" "EDUWRAD CULLEN IN SWKY! #$%$ #!?#!?"! " YEAOELWL ED PLPOWOUDFART! EDWARD CULLEN!1

 _(...why is an annoying sparkly vampire suddenly flying toward a Clan of horrendous cats)_

 _(...this lost its plotline)_


	15. MEGN FUUXXXX END HARRYPUTTRR! (HELPPPP)

**hi moonkit098 har i um writni nw chputrr 4 u ok** _(oh no it looks like a lot of pointless letters I'm scared this is scary)_

LOUDUOODUUOO SCREMMIN CUM FRUM WOOKDUES LEAFBOOK _(leafbook?)_ FOCOMOE BAKC FRUM DA UFRRCESTTT jleksgjslkfdj gksdjf gsdlkjg l ajl kdf gslkd jflgsdkfgjklsdjk _(OH NO THE ATTACK OF THE POINTLESS LETTERS)_ omg OGM SCREMIN HE SCREEMIN "I SUW RANMPBOPAW AHHHHHHHHHHHHH" SCREEMEAD LEAFOPBOOK! AHHHHHHH HHHHH "OMG I SEE RANMBOPAW IN FOURROUZT!12$#%" MOOMIESTAR SCEEMEED! _(OH NO YOU SAW A CAT IT'S DEFINITELY THE END AAAAAHHHHHH)_ ahHHHHHHHHHH IOOKJOKOKAHYYYYY1! !I CSCSAAVEUUUUUUUU ! " SCREEME MOOONIESATRRRRr!#%$ ! #!# $! # !#m% n# $$#l%km kl #$ k $%engsndfgs DGFS DF GKJSDFHGKD JFGH D _(ATTACK OF THE POINTLESS LETTERS AND SYMBOLS! THE POINTLESS LETTER SYMBOLS!)_

 _(THE POINTLESS SYMBLETTOLERS! I don't know what I'm doing help)_

 _(Symblettolers)_

 _(symb-LETT-o-lers)_

 _(free pronunciation guide)_ _  
_  
LOLOHASHTEG cums ut ov nurysey hopuin 2 se wut goin on she filpp hair wich she lenr furm treespizt _(CATS NO HAIR FLIPS)_ hr ol mentre beading um downu  
treepsotz cum ut ov furset flippin hiz awezum hur _(CATS NO HAIR FLIPS)_ "yey" he scvearnemd "i wan see chdrld" suddenly SUNKIT CUM UT FO NURSEYR WIF BEEKIT END BLUEKITTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT! _(what?)_ #$%#$ %$ SYAYYYAYAYAYY AYAAY AY A YA "SCREEMED SUNKIT RILYU HUPPY "YAP" I LUV URRRRR BUTTTSS! _(WHAT IS THIS ANYMORRREEE)_

SUDNRLEY HEDEWARD CULLEN CUM UT OF WALL _(how do you come out of a wall? is there a space inside the wall? WALL ROOM)_ WATING THA KITZ YAY FURLLOWEFD BUY... WAIT FUR UT! #$$$$$  
MEGAENN FOOXXX! ! ! ! jt laf kgj ldskfj gskd jfgsdkgS FGKJSJDLGSDJFGLKSD JFGLKJDS LKG JS I LOVE MEGEN FOX END HARRY POTTER! YAYYAYYAYAYAYAYAYAYYAYAYAY _(OKAY WHY THE DARK FOREST ARE EDWARD CULLEN, MEGAN FOX, AND HARRY POTTER HERE? EEEERRRRRGGGHHH)_  
SUDNLY deuy dispoearfded _(yay!)_  
and EWARD CULLIN KISED HARRYPUOTTER ON THA LIPPPPZZZ! _(WAIT WHAT NO WAIT WHAT WHAT NO WHY WHY WHAT NOPE NO WHAAATTTT)_ MORE KIZZIN HAPPUNED MEGNE FOXY JOIND ALUNG _(IS THIS A DEMENTED THREESOME...? HELP)_ WIF ICEFAIRE OOOMGGGGFG!#$%#^#$% %^werjtgksdj fglh jfl hkgsjdfgSKL DFLSGD GLKSDJ FLGJADF KLGS JLDKF GKJSDFKGJ SLFDGKJSDFLJK GLKSDJFJ KLGSDLK KLDFGKLS _(SYMBLETTOLERS OH NO)_ AND THN THEY MATTED  
 **DID U LIK CHUPTRRRRR? I DIZ**

 _(WAIT WHAT)_

 _(WHO MATED)_

 _(SOMETHING ABOUT RANDOM PEOPLE?)_

 _(HOW DOES THAT EVEN WORK)_

 _(IT DOESN'T)_

 _(HELP?)_


	16. LOLHASHTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAG (symblettolers)

harykit luk um[p ski "i ded now byyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy _(WHY IS THAT SUDDENLY RELEVANT? HE DIED LAST CHAPTER)_

22222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222 _(IT'S THE SYMBLETTOLERS! AAAAAHHHHH)_

it haz bin 2 monthz sinxec harykit ronkit ded lolohashtag had mur kitz ldaklled dalkkit rianbowkit end happykit thr waz no eign ov ranbokit or aideye in thoz two muncths _(You had more kits? And why is one of them Rainbowkit? And why is the original Rainbowkit suddenly a kit again?)_  
almust evry femul in da clen haz ben pregs includin shelfhurt _(shelfheart? MY HEART IS A SHELF)_ who tokkz caress ov lolohashtags kitz mooniestar stul thinkz treespotz iz only hur met but infact VRY SUNGLY SHEKITCATAPRETINCEC _(Shekitcatapprentice?)_ IZ HUS MAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTT!k! !:kjjl !i%l! ! l! lhh ! l! ! l l! ! l l$% # $k% #$ !  
MOONeglowe stul thinzksx dat treespitz is innantosint so she wokrz vry day 4 him so treespiz haz stepuped duwn frum depy ship end crowned LOLOHASHTAG AZ NEW DEPUDDING _(I LOVE EATING DEPUTY PUDDING *eats lolohashtag* tastes like dirt)_ EVERYBODY WA SAHEAYOPPY11! EDWARDCULLENKIT CLAPPSED ANED KRLJYAYYAYAYAY`1`! 1EVERY AEAOBODYE ATE POPCURN END FURTED IN MEANTIME LAUHIN EVRYBUDDY HAPPY1!111111111 LOLOHASHTAG HAZ BEN WAUTEIN 4 DIS MOEUNT 4 A VYR LUNG TIM1111! SEH WILL KILL MOONIESTAR END BE CROWNED

lEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAADDDDDDDDDDDDDDDEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR! #e$&^%#! #!$! #$! #! #! $! $#! $#! $#! $#! $! #! # ! $! #! # ! $ ! $! # ! #! # ! # ! #! # ! #! # ! #! # ! #! #! #! $! ! ! ! ! ! ! !

 _(okay)_

 _(I barely know how to comprehend that)_

 _(ATTACK OF THE SYMBLETTOLERS)_

 _(so Treespots has a billion mates so he can't be deputy so Lolohashtag took his place...?)_

 _(And everyone ate popcorn and "furted"...?)_

 _(And Lolohashtag is planning on murdering Moonstar to take her place...?)_

 _(HMMMMMMM...)_

 _(wait did treespots mate with all the Clan's she-cats?)_


	17. PROFACIII! (and a lot of pointlessness)

_(I'm sorry I haven't done anything lately, I've been really tired :( but I'm here now so enjoy :D)_

 **I FURGET 2 MAK LAZT CAHT ITZ MOONKIT098**

MONIESTAR GET ON HIAHVIOHGGEROOCKK END SCREEMDE "ALL KITTIES DAT R ULD ENUF 2 HEAR OUR GRATFUL LEEDUR LEK MEH CUM UNDR HIGHRUCK I HAF SUMTHIN 2 TELL UUUUU!" _(wait what? "old enough to hear our grateful leader"? nothing about that makes sense to me)_  
ALL KITEDZ GET UNDR HIGHRUCK SCARIN ET MOONKITSTAR! #$ _(You finally acknowledged the fact that Moonstar is basically a kit. Moonkitstar.)_  
MOONIIESTAR SED "I GET PROFEIEZZISS!"  
MOONSTAR FLIMBED UP RAINBOW STAIRS EVERYBODY GASPED " IT SED DA HASHTAG RAINBOW AID SPOT WULL KILL EVRYBUDDY! #$% #$!$!# % $% "  
EVYR BUDDY PANICED CRAIGKIT SUDDNLY DIE "I DIE" CRAIFGKIT FELL ON GRUND DED "AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH1!111!1111!11111!111!1!111!11!1!11!11!11!$$$34$44$#24#$2#4" EVRY BUDDY PENCIDED SCHOOL BADGED FELL FRUM SKI PILLOFURT PICKED UP 1 END SED

 _(...)_

 _(rainbow stairs?)_

 _(that prophecy is quite specific)_

 _(who is Craigkit?)_

 _("School badged"? School badgers?)_

 _(Have a free school badger *gives the story readers school badgers* they're tame and they're here to comfort you through this awfulness)_

"I GET PROFACI! EEWEEE ALLL R GUNNA DIIII!1!1!1!11!1!1111!111111!11!1!" MED CAT EXLAIMED _(Didn't the leader literally just give you the same prophecy?)_

ELL PRENTICS WENT MED CET DEN TEKIN ELL CATMINT EATIN IT ALL THEY HIGH NOW  
KITZ TDREWED PICTUZRZ UN GRUND HUMPING EARHCOTHER! _(WAIT WHAT THAT WAS SO STUPID AND POINTLESS they ate catmint to get high then drew pictures on the ground humping each other...? maybe I should change the story rating xD)_

lolohashtag climadbe up da rainbow stairz "wat iz it lolohashtag u haf 2 tell me sumthin?" ask moonstar suDEENLY LOLOHASHTAG PUSHAIED MOONESTAR OFF DA STARIZ _(oh okay WHY ARE THERE STAIRS IN THE FIRST PLACE)_

BLOODKIT (moonstarz daughtahr btw) screEMED "nOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! $%#$^#$%^#$%^" _(NOOOO SYMBLETTOLERS)_

MOONSIESTAR FLL INTO BPANCICKEING CATZ END DIED IN PROCESS!#$! #$ #$%# $ _(How do you die in the process of falling, before you hit the ground...?)_

 _(Invisible symblettolers come to attack and you panic because you think you're going crazy then you die from insanity and fear :D)_


	18. THE NEW LADDER (kiss stones goodnight)

_(NOW THAT THIS HAS LOST ALL MEANING, LET'S SEE HOW LONG I SURVIVE)_

Lolohashtahg padded 2 da moonstone

all da clan was crying beause of da dedness of mOONIESTAAAR. _(You rejoiced when the previous leader died. Spotstar, right?)_ #ew%r^ &*()

SHE KISSED THE MOONISTAR STONE GOODNIGHT AND DEN LOLOHASHTAGGY WOCE UP IN A FIELD OF PRETTY FLOWERS IN DA SKY. _(wait what the heck XD)_

 _(She kissed the Moonstone goodnight XD)_

 _(I can't XD)_

 _(And "a field of pretty flowers in the sky" I don't know)_

 _(...Moonstar stone?)_

"omg lol kawaiiiii!1!" " "#"#' she squealed, and den she got a kick up da arse. _(...whyyy?)_

'U ARE NOT THE REAL LADDER!' SCREAMED SOME DEAD THING and den lolhaacheetagh woke up. _(XDD)_

 _("YOU ARE NOT THE REAL LADDER!" screamed some dead thing.)_

 _(*walks out of room with hands in the air*)_

BUT LOLOHASHTAG WAS NOW LOLOSTAR! SHE WAS THE REAL LADEAAARRRRRRR! #%^&*()%$^&*! #%^&*(# #%^&* #$%^&*&%# #$%^&*&%#$%^&*&#$%^&*(*^%#$%^&*((*&$%^&#$%^&^#$%^&*(*^%$%^&*(*%^&*()

 _(no you're not)_

 _(you didn't get your lives)_

 _(you are not the real ladder)_

 _(there are ladders out there better than you)_

 _(ladders that don't kiss stones goodnight)_


	19. (RANDOM LETTERS COVER ALL OF THE TITLE)

**moonkit098 hur ashelye wrut da lust chupter**

PLLIAfurt waz un iphone5 un twitter sexting "o nu! lolohashtag i meen lolostur haz tuken ofver clen! #lolohashtag #lolostar #regrut #y" he sexted  
lolohashstur stud un highruk "I LEEDR NUW OBUY ME!" _(Just an average, calm day. "Sexting", random hashtags, and orders to obey a leader that isn't the real ladder, contrary to popular belief.)_

we inrtuedupt dis prugumn 4 cummershul  
"buy edward culelen prudectz plz alsu this iz culld edwarud cullen muker! u spry it un a ckit cat or humun end it turnz intu EDWARD CULLENNN1!1 1 4 2345 3 4635L 6K5LK 5004440 PAYMENTZ OF 277777777 DULLERZ!"  
we nuw returnz 2 da schedulareed prugrumn

 _(..."SPRAY THIS SPRAY ON A KIT CAT OR HUMAN AND IT BECOMES A NIGHTMARE!")_

 _(also why is there a freaking commercial? is this the world's worst TV show?)_

fishpaw end bludpaw pudding up 2 lolostur puzhin hur oFF MUKIN HUR DIYYYY!#$ $%^$%&%$^*((^udfgfgsdfgsdfhsfdbhcnvnb cvnb cv nbc vnbc:vlkbdf:lgk s  
"WE NUVRU WULL FULLOW UUUU!#^&^%*^( tgkjlsdfl kgd ljkgsjkdfglksdfg sdfG SLDFHGSKJ DFGK JSDKFJGSKJG SDJF KJ KEDWARDCULLEN FKSLDGJ LFSKDJGLKJSD LKFG KLDSG" _(in that random jumble of letters it just says "EDWARDCULLEN")_

 _(I thought everyone randomly worshipped the leaders despite them being completely unqualified)_

"AHHHHH! $$" yulled lolhastag  
but she duanrted DIIIEEE % K# $L % #L $K^ J#$ KL^ S H HHAHHHHH SHE LUSE LIFE SHE RUN WAY!$^%

`moonkit098

 _(SHE DIDN'T DIE! HAHA SHE LOSE LIFE SHE RUN AWAY HAHAH)_

 _(but she only has one life)_

 _(she probably ran away to the dark forest)_

 _(...I honestly don't have much to say anymore xD)_


	20. TOILET BANANAS (THE TITLE IS IRRELEVANT)

**ASHLU GURL HERE HI** _(HIIIIIIIIIIII)_

moonistur wok up. she was aliv

"'YUR ALIVEEEE!"!"!"SCREAMEDD BLUDDPPAW.

RAMBOPAW KILLED HIS MAMMY.

THE CLAN EXILED RAMBOPA.W

then MOONISTAR BAND ALL HER HATTERS.

moonclan ass at peuce for mons.

all was good

4 NOOO! #$%

 _(...)_

 _(Should I even try?)_

 _(...I can't comprehend any of this)_

 _(suddenly Moonstar is alive then cats cheered and "Rambopaw killed his mammy" and Moonstar banned all logic)_

 _(So it's called MoonClan...?)_

 _(...what?)_


	21. nurmul dey! (kill me with a brick)

munstur eat moose sudnly CLEN EXPLULLDZ UNTUUU HORUD DICUSSIN!  
"ur nut veggiturdien! #$%^*)EGHJHFGGGXCXCVN" WHUL CLUN SED! "itz ok becuz dis muuz had leevz in it!" munstur ruplud  
"ok!" dey wunt buk 2 wurt dey duin. pillafurt waz un hiz iphun5z wutchin twilight end hurryputtur end christianmungle.  
evurybuudi waz huvin a nurmel duy ut sexyclan, reedin buukz, givin burrhghth, end pleyin on elacitrrionacz, and eetin 2. et waz purty nurmul, evun ufter da evuntz dat hud tuken plurce a few dyz agu.

 _(...this is completely falling apart)_

 _(Moonstar randomly ate a random moose but people argued because she's not a vegetarian...?)_

 _(Pillowfart why)_

 _(it's called SexyClan now apparently)_

 _(Reading books, giving birth every five seconds, and random electronics is completely normal for cats)_

 **by moonkit098 plz revuw but duntz flemi! #$%^ &**(*&^%R$EFNBHJUJDRFGBFGDGFSERTGFHXGFBG%$^*(&))( flemmin badddd!#$%^**

 _(...kill me with a brick)_


	22. a tragedie (awfulness)

moonistur padded through da 4est _(SPELLING)_ with her warriors. she was deep in taught. DEN SUDDENLALY A squirrel appeared!111

'oh gallly gawsh!' sqooled pillowfart and he run awfter it. _(oh golly gawsh this story is awful)_

he ran acrss da tunder path and then bam!

dead

blood everywere ew

 _(Can we just take a moment to laugh violently at that)_

 _(SUDDENLY BAM DEAD)_

 _(blood everywhere ew)_

 _(awful)_

shadowpool gasped. 'no not my mate'

'...update mychristian mingle plz'

does were his last words. _(...whyy)_

aa teer fell down shado wwwpoools face 'how dare thy' _(how dare thy story be awful)_

 **hey hope you enjoyed! (tis ashleygurl btW) me and mooni will updte more promises webve been busy as can be with skewl DDD:**

 _(not sure if I've mentioned it but this is awful)_


	23. shaduwpolls grif (WhAt?)

**mi num moonikit im surry if u dunt liek mi stori cuz i cnt rit. beut i promiz 2 get bettur! i lern engrighsth so u cn undr stand me betur. ok? dis chap iz abut shadowpool an pilliafurtie. BTW im nt st4rflurow dats my frend. i promiz, i aluw her 2 use mi charhatcuerts. btw treespootz iz mooniestarz mat :) i hup dat cleerz up stuffs**

 _(wait a moment)_

 _(WAIT A MOMENT)_

 _(YOU HAVEN'T EVEN BEEN LEARNING ENGLISH UNTIL NOW?)_

 _(WOULD THIS BE WRITTEN BETTER IF IT WAS JAPANESE OR WHATEVER YOUR NATIVE LANGUAGE IS?)_

 _(WhAt?)_

 _(we know treespots and moonstar are together, why did that need clearing up?)_

shadowpool runned uver 2 ded pillowfart ad lie nux 2 him criung relly hurd, she remambared all da the tieumz dey war toggeter. shadowpoolie misszed pillowfart deerly (even dough dey arent toggeter). _(IT JUST SAID IN THE LAST CHAPTER THAT THEY WERE MATES)_ shadowpoll whaled luuldy _(How exactly does a cat whale)_ "WI PILLOWFART I MIS UUUUU! ERKLDS:KFSAKEWKDKDKL:SSOKDDLDSFSDKSDFDLKSDL:KDSF"

 **se? i tri 2 lissen 2 u al but itz rly hard. i cnt spel :( i wil kep trin 4 evry buddy! !#** _(hmmm that was slightly inspiring but this story is still pretty bad)_


	24. THE DETH AND LIFE OF PILLOWFURT (tears)

dey were about to burry pillowfurt. tears. crying everywhare. _(This is something we can laugh at too haha)_

 _(BAM DEAD blood everywhere. ew. tears. crying everywhere.)_

'anyone want to say anything?' moonisturry said. _("Moonisturry"?)_

shadowpoul got up 'um well he was a good mate and uh ya and a god daddy and ya'

'kay lets thro him in the pait' _(that wasn't much emotion there)_

THERE WAS SILENCE

REDPURPLE THE MED CAT LIFTED UP HER PAWS A D TEHN... _(Redpurple?)_

...

got up.~

''HES JESUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUS¬' EVERYOSNE SCREMEED.

 **-Ashleygirl**

 _(excuse me but a random resurrected Pillowfart is nothing close to Jesus)_


	25. THE RETURN OF LOLOHASHTAG! (ethical cat)

_(Am I updating this story too much? XD I'm bored and these chapters are really short)_

pilliafurtia gots upie end looked aeit evrybuddy "dood jeesus, we dunt fulow hum wee foolo jeezuz we folo starclan!" he sais den gos on christienmongler

mooniester proceded 2 facplm.

richerdkit (he iz criagkits borthr, rembrt him?) sundenly burstsedeed in2 da buriol "GUIZ!~ # LOLOHAS-"

lolohashtag/star sudndly bruk in, grubbing richerdkit by da hed nd RIPIN HIZ HEED OFFFFFFJFLKKJLFKJSDFLGKM!24242424

 **~moonkit098  
i promiz i tri ;(**

 _(aww you actually try)_

 _(But this is still not good, no offense)_

 _(Richardkit and Craigkit? Is this some reference I'm not getting?)_

 _(Why is Lolohashtagstar suddenly there and ripping kits' heads off?)_

 _(that's not ethical)_


	26. da batle (suddenly Moonstar has parents)

**i juss notiad dat we al brock 150 reviowz! EW#ER i hert u al i dank u 4 al da suporat u hv givun mme :) u guiz r da bezt! ill hev n xtra lung chappi 4 u! (btw dis by moonkit098!)** _(awww some people support this)_

mooniester starud in feer, un shur ov wot 2 do, "treespotti! plz hlp ma!" seh he screemed. shadowpoll waz unsre ov wot 2 do, "hurruy pillowfart! run way! aideye an lolostar r bk! run! i c sum roguse 2! hurruy!" _(When did Aideye get here? With Lolostar and random rogues?)_ shadowpool screemed but onace she did... aideye runned up behinad her end pused hur 2 da groudn! "SHADOWPOOL NO!%$^ &*(" pillowfart criead, "PLZ NO!" _(So you just died and randomly resurrected, and now your mate is about to die, will she randomly resurrect too?)_ he cuntinuad. aideyes spaeared hur lief 4 a mommunt, 2 alow dem 2 hv lastties omentz. _(You're not even going to try to save yourselves?)_ "goodbye pillowfart..." seh sed... teerz rulin doen hr fec "i wall c u in... sterryclen.". pillowfart waz nut heppy "NUUUUUUUUUUUU!" aideye slit hiz reely lung clawz thro shadowpoolz blak furr cout duwn in2 hur skin... 2 her neck. she ded now. _(That got kind of dramatic for a moment and then "she ded now")_

"wi shadowpool... ill miz u..." pillowfart creis, blu kawai teerz scrullin down hur feac. he ren in2 furest, az fur az he culd go, 2 da rivr outsed ov campu. he starr at refleccty tion. _("Blue kawaii tears" why is everything labeled as kawaii)_

 _("oh hey it's a cat trying to kill me and I'm dying and sad SO KAWAII")_

mooniestar triez herd 2 figt buth lolostar/hashtag awy alung wif aideye, but she iz loozin... hr helth waz nut gud, she bout ded wen...  
REDPOIPLE JUMMPY INFRUNT OV HUR, DEDIN INSTED. "NO! DADI!" moonster screemed. _(Isn't Redpurple the medicine cat? And I remember a few chapters ago he was referred to as "she"? And Moonstar is his daughter?)_ "protoct ur cmp... im prudd ov u... but i med a misteak... i let u leAOOOHHHHH! AHHHH-" redporplez leif waz cut shurt wen rambopaw (lolostar nuw mad hur a worrior, her nam iz rainbowclowd) _(sudden random warrior naming without ceremony)_ jummpied on redporpolz bak makin blud cum out ov hiz moth "bie... my gurly" _(Jumping on his back makes blood come out of his mouth? Doesn't that only happen in anime or something?)_

"da...ddy..." mooniester stutterd. she den ranny bak 2 cmp, sein hur clanmootz dey wor al fiting "MOMMI NO!" mooniester suw hur momiez ded bodi infrunt ov hur, blud comin out ov hur eys "momi... EVURIBUDDYRETRET! 2DA RIVUR!" _(Moonstar suddenly has dead parents)_

 ** _~moonkit098_**


	27. annoseder terrbal tragedy (three rivers)

..dey all ran to the river. everyone was in panic

"PILLOWFART COME ON!" Yelled moonistar.

"we have to get Shadowpool!" he crid. "she was da only one who excepted me..." _(aww that's kind of cute but Shadowpool just died)_

treespootz flicked his hair. _(THEY HAVE FUR NOT HAIR)_ "we gotta go." and he pickd up pillowfurt who was cring and brahht him to da river. _(Aren't they already at the river?)_

* * *

dey all arrived at the river. but two cats were misssing... _(THIS IS THE THIRD TIME THEY ARRIVED AT THE RIVER THIS CHAPTER)_

Shelfpaw and Selfiekit! _(This is spelled correctly and capitalized and punctuated correctly, and it's scaring me)_

"WHERES KITS MY KITS!" YELLED PHOTOBOMB. _(WHERE IS KITS MY KITS THEY ARE KITS AND KITS ARE MY KITS)_

And then they saw it.

they saw...

THEY SAW...

aideye with a ded shelfpaw in his jaws and lolostar had selfiekit in her jaqws.

PHOTOBOMB CRIED AND LOOKED AT MOONISTAR. "WHY! YU... YOURE A TERRBAL LEADEER!" _(Didn't I say that right when she became leader?)_

 **-Ashleygurl :''(((**

 **such a sad chapter, sozso. :c**

 _(This story has actually gotten slightly better, I have to say)_

 _(SO I HAVE AN IDEA AND I WANT YOU TO TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK. Wouldn't it be fun if I made a horrible story like this, but purposely, so you can laugh and be tortured at the same time EVEN MORE? my story will probably destroy the universe but oh well haha)_

 _(Thanks for reading)_


	28. desstini rveald (THE LAST SENTENCE)

**hi guiz moonkit098 huer alsheygurl69 wrute da lest chappi :) i write dis 1.**

 _(so the cats were being attacked and cats died and they all ran to the river three times)_

mooniestar waz rely clos da crin, she den relize... meybe she wastn a good leeder aftur al? al she try... _(I don't know how to react to this, MOONSTAR YOU DO NOT TRY AT ALL TO BE LEADER)_

"im..." seh grited hur teeth. sudenly aideye leped foard at mooniester, yowlinging in angiryer. _(Yowling in angrier?)_ mooniester steppie bak, and aideye hiet Pillowfart first, lanchin hiz iphune in2 da watur, "NUUUUUUUUUUUUU!" pillowfart screemd, he den wenty besterk, leeping at aideye an pushin him to da grund, "I AVENGU MI SHADOWPOOL! AND IPHUNE." pillowfart sleshed clewz at aideye, hitin him evuryware.

 _(oh goodness)_

 _(Moonstar = mooniester now I guess)_

 _(Cats don't have phones)_

 _(I think avenging the only cat who ever liked you is better than avenging your useless twoleg device)_

mooniester watced in horar, shivoring, aideye blud evury wore, on da grund, on pillowfart, and... mooniester coulda sworn she saw... shadowpool acruss da watur... but she did duble tauk, end didnt c anyding. _(wooooah I actually really liked that part she thought she saw a dead cat but it faded and we don't know if it was actually there or not)_ moonster cries out, leepz forwurd, end pushez pilliafart off ov allmozt ded aideye, "BROTHUR! I WUNNT LOOS U TOO! I CNT... I CANT!" moonster stendz ovur aideye, a ruther fugly lookin aideye, bludd everywor. "waiut... wot?" aideye lukz mooniester in da eyez, "i thut... u hate... me..." aideye sterts cryin blud(his teer duck iz mess up). _(He's always been able to cry blood because his tear duct is broken...?)_ "i dunt hat u, da rest of da clan might but... ur my brothur... i cent hhate u... becuz ill alwaiz luv u, even if u r meen, ill stll... ill.. still treet u lik an oldur sis..." _(you kind of switched points of view in the middle of that sentence)_ (moonstar is about 5 secendz oldur den him.) tearz ov sadnuess rull down hur faec and on aideye's. "ill giv u da nam u need, brother..."

"catz ov sterclen, i herby nam my brothur... eclispefire!" moonstar yelz into da sterz, aideye- i meen eclipesfire luks moonster in the eyez onse she luuks bak down, "i lov u sis... good bye..." _(Aww that was really sweet but...Eclipsefire is a bit...intense...uh)_

eclipesfires eyez clos... an he gos limp under mooniestar, "I... love you too." _(oh my gosh that's spelled correctly)_

moonster didnt undr stan... did sh...

katz arund hur gaspy. moonster lukz up frum hur ded brothurz budy.

 _"I understand what my destiny is now."_ monister ses.

 _ **moonkit098**_

 _(THAT LAST LINE SCARED ME SO BADLY I JUMPED LIKE SIX INCHES IN THE AIR)_

 _(THE STORY IS BAD AND HAS A BAD PLOTLINE AND BAD SPELLING AND GRAMMAR)_

 _(THE AUTHOR MENTIONED SEVERAL TIMES THAT THIS WAS HER ACTUALLY TRYING)_

 _(AND THEN THERE'S THAT ONE PERFECT SENTENCE)_

 _(IT'S IN ITALICS AND IT HAS QUOTATION MARKS AND A PERIOD AND EVERYTHING)_

 _(AND IT WAS SUCH AN INTENSE SENTENCE)_

 _("I understand what my destiny is now.")_

 _(I DON'T KNOW WHAT MY LIFE IS ANYMORE)_

 _(I JUST FANGIRLED [kind of] OVER A SENTENCE)_

 _(THE LAST SENTENCCEEEE)_


	29. nu bludpew (WHAT WAS THIS ENTIRE THING?)

_(CHAPTER 29 OUT OF 39 I'VE ALMOST SURVIVED)_

 **Ashleygirl69 is still in bed, therefor I write the next chapter. Cuz I be inpatient. Hold on to your hats, ladies and gentleman.** _(That was almost spelled correctly...hmm...maybe the last sentence of the previous chapter had some sort of supernatural impact)_

 _(WAIT HOLD ON)_

 _(THE ENTIRE TEXT BELOW HAS SPELLING AND GRAMMAR)_

 _(HOW DID I NOT NOTICE THAT UNTIL NOW)_

 _(OHMYGOD WHY IS THIS CORRECT)_

Moonstar's paws shook in fear. Finally understanding what her destiny was, after all this time has past. Her eyes looked around at the other cats, spray painted by two-legs. Pillowfart, a pink spray painted cat with bright, sky blue stripes, shook in fear. Probably because his twoleg device was launched out of his paws and into the rushing river. It was understandable what he did to Eclipsefire, after all, he did kill his mate. And his iPhone. Lolostar padded over to Moonstar and laughed, "wekinling u suc!" Lolostar screamed, almost in a different language. Probably, for all Moonstar knows.

 _(OH MY GOD THINGS ARE BEING EXPLAINED TOO)_

 _(THEY'RE WEIRDLY COLORED BECAUSE SPRAY PAINT?!)_

 _(DID THE AUTHOR ACTUALLY IMPROVE OR WAS THIS SECRETLY A TROLL FIC THE ENTIRE TIME?)_

 _(I DON'T KNOW MYSELF ANYMORE)_

The cats of Sexyclan (oh god why.) have learned quite a bit from twolegs, since three teenagers have moved so close to camp. Spotstar had plans to move the camp, after over half of them got spray painted, but ended up getting shot. In the middle of camp. The deputy couldn't handle such a thing and leaped off the rock. Putting a just born, small kit into leadership. How did Moonstar do so much while only being probably like, a moon old? Who knows.

 _(Spotstar was accidentally shot by a teenager? And the deputy couldn't handle living after that? AND MOONKIT WAS THE ONLY CAT YOU COULD THINK OF TO PUT INTO LEADERSHIP?)_

Anyway, the cats here decided to name their kits after Harry Potter, Twilight, after some twolegs stuff got left here, such as three iPhones (Yeah, can you imagine the fact that Pillowfart still has more iPhones? Christ.), an iPad, Harry Potter and the Sorcerers Stone, and for whatever reason, they left the ugliest book of them all...

Twilight.

 _(THEY HAVE AWFUL NAMES BECAUSE THEY ARE LITERALLY TAKING ON THE HABITS OF TWOLEGS)_

 _(WHY DOES THIS MAKE SENSE *cries*)_

Anyway, back to the story.

Moonstar stared Lolostar/hashtag in the eyes, teeth bared, "Get out of my territory," she growled. Lolostar responded harshly, snapping her teeth like a rabid dog. Moonstar reached up a paw, slashing her claw against Lolostar's mouth.

Lolostar, of course, started crying and throwing a tantrum. She ran off into the woods. Rainbowcloud leaped at Moonstar, pushing her to the cold ground. Moonstar yowled in surprise. Sadly, Moonstar doesn't really know how to battle, being made a leader immediately.

 _(I thought she had supernatural Leaderkit powers that made her successful?)_

Rainbowcloud slashed claws at Moonstar, angry about how she was neglected for having the wrong colors of the rainbow in her pelt. Yep.

Red, orange, green, yellow, blue, indigo, violet. Yep, because it was in the wrong order. Moonstar kicked her back paws angrily. Bloodpaw leaped forward, knocking Rainbowcloud and himself in the rushing river. Rainbowcloud let out a loud scream of agony and pain, crying, "HERLDP MEH BROTUR!" They both flailed in the water, rushing down the river. Bloodpaw's body was unseen, under the water. Rainbowcloud was trying to use his body to climb onto the shore. Although, this failed, since the water is too high. Rainbowcloud screamed as Bloodpaw's head emerged from the water. Moonstar raced along the shore, trying hard to grab Bloodpaw, but got a scratch from Rainbowcloud everytime she tried, "I TK BLUDPAW WIFF ME!RWJKLSATGM" Moonstar then saw both of them go under water.

 _(THE DIALOGUE IS STILL AWFUL BUT IT'S NARRATED CORRECTLY)_

 _(WAS THIS ACTUALLY A JOKE THE ENTIRE TIME AND THE AUTHOR NEVER BOTHERED TO MENTION IT?)_

 _(Apparently there's a reason they hate Rainbowcloud now though...)_

And thus, the apprentice and warrior were never seen again.

Anyway, time to explain a few things. The spray painting thing. "If the older cats are spray painted, why are the younger cats/kits"? They have normal colors when they pop out, but soon after, like really soon, the twolegs come to spray paint them. Many cats have died from this, by the way. Some kits are hidden before they're sadly spray painted, such as Bloodpaw, Shelfpaw, and Selfiekit. (Bloodpaw was a black cat, Shelfpaw was a brown color, and Selfiekit was a russet colored cat.) Why are their eyes incredibly weird? Dunno c:.

 _(That explains the horrible fur colory things but you really never came up with a reason for weird colored eyes? Hmm)_

Back to the story~

"Bloodpaw! Rainbowpaw!" Moonstar screamed in agony, crying. Tears rolled down her matted, pink spotted fur. She was losing... everyone around her.

Her ears pinned against her head as she looked at her messed up clan. Pillowfart was already on his other, spare iPhone.

 _(MOONSTAR IS ACTUALLY IN PAIN INSTEAD OF THE STORY BEING IN PAIN)_

 _(THAT MADE NO SENSE, SORRY)_

 _(...I actually don't know what else to say about this)_

 _ **Moonkit098  
**_ **c i tel u git betur :)**

 _(DID YOU ACTUALLY GET BETTER OR WERE YOU ALWAYS GOOD? AAAHHH)_


	30. doodroop n spurturdfung (hMmMmMm)

_(OH NO ANOTHER WELL-WRITTEN CHAPTER WHAT IS THIS BECOMING)_

Moonstar's eyes were filled with tears. Her whole body was shaking and her claws sunk deep into the soft ground. She looked at the river, hoping to find some proof of either of her kit's being alive. Even though she has neglected her son, Rainbowcloud, she still cared about him, just not as much as Bloodpaw.

You see, Bloodpaw was much more talented than her brother, which is why Moonstar favoured her over her sibling. _(You also said cats hated Rainbowcloud because he/she/it had the wrong colors of the rainbow)_ As kits, Bloodpaw and Rainbowcloud were best friends, however, when the two became apprentices, Rainbowcloud began to notice how much praise her sister was getting. Bloodpaw would catch a large hare and Rainbowcloud would catch a small morsel. Eventually, Rainbowcloud got sick of it and confronted her sister. The two weren't quite the same after that, and then the whole incident with Lolostar happened. So Rainbowcloud left to join Lolostar's Clan and there she received her Warrior name: Rainbowcloud. _(hMmMmMmMmMm this is intriguing)_

Minutes passed, and Moonstar continued to stare in the rushing water. The she-cat would of jumped into the river, but she had no ability to swim and would most likely drown, even if she was given nine lives by StarClan. _(She does have nine lives though, right...? Ahh I'm really confused)_

There was a silence. However, Treespots broke this silence.

"moonistur-senpai," he said, flipping his oh, so kawaii desu hair, "dey b ded 5evs get ova et" _(AND THE DIALOGUE IS STILL BAD)_

 _(IS THIS ACTUALLY WRITTEN BY A GOOD WRITER WHO'S FAKING THIS?! AHH CONFUSION WHAT)_

Moonstar turned her head around fiercely, and shot her mate a terrifying tom. _(Okay that sentence didn't make sense and I burst out laughing XD)_ "Those were your kits!" She hissed. "And you show no remorse? All you say is that they're dead?! At least show some respect for your kits."

Every cat was now looking at Moonstar (even Pillowfart had dropped his iPhone).

Treespots opened his mouth to speak, but the tom couldn't find words. He stomped back towards the Clan and began to complain under his breath.

Yet again, there was another long silence, but this time, Moonstar broke it.

 _(OH MY GOSH SHE'S CARING ABOUT THINGS INSTEAD OF WAILING TO THE STARS)_

"Cats of my Clan," Moonstar meowed. "Bloodpaw was an honourable cat and Starclan honoured your courage and kindness. However, it is a shame she never became a Warrior, which is why I ask my ancestors to look down on her, wherever she may be, and now be known as Dewdrop."

The cats of her Clan began to chant; "DOODROOP!"

 _(Bloodpaw equals Dewdrop?)_

 _(Well, Lostface did equal Brightheart)_

 _(AAH FEELS COMING BACK *dies*)_

Once the chanting had come to a close, Moonstar spoke again, "Rainbowpaw, may have betrayed us and I may of neglected him, but he was brilliant at fighting, and I should of at least recognised him for that. Like Dewdrop, Rainbowpaw never became a Warrior, not that I know of anyway. StarClan honoured his skill in battle and strength. Which is why I ask my ancestors to look down on him, wherever he may be and now be known as Spottedfang!"

And the cats began to chant again, "SPURRTTURDFURNG!"

 _(Rainbowpaw/cloud/I don't know equals Spottedfang? That somehow makes less sense to me)_

Moonstar had not much more to say. Things were going to change in SexyClan. Especially the name of it, like goodness gracious why would you call a Clan SexyClan? Anyway, once they got back to camp, things were going to change, and for the better.

 _(I don't have much more to say either, honestly O-O)_

 _(Is this story going to get better along with the Clan...?)_

 **-Ashleygurl  
Hope you enjoyed! :)  
criesthischapterissososososad**


	31. 50 shoods (WHATTTTTtTTTTT)

**hoy mooonkiuin yygyt rigt HEER :)))))))F AJSDFSDFJASRFHIASDFKFHKL AS HAHAAHHA U DONUT I GONE, HA I HEERE NOW :] OK SO I WAZ GUING THREW COLLEGE ADD I HAD GO DOCTUR. I BACK :] i got mi sistur 2 riht da lazt 2 cheapers!**

 _(WAIT WHAT)_

 _(THE LAST TWO CHAPTERS WERE THE ONES THAT WERE ACTUALLY GOOD)_

 _(AND YOU DIDN'T EVEN WRITE THEM?)_

 _(WWHHAAATtTTTT?)_

 _(oh my god there's just one lowercase T in there)_

 _(In the bold: "AS HAHAAHHA U DONUT I GONE")_

 _(YOU DONUT I GONE)_

 _(I GONE DONUT, YOU GONE DONUT?)_

 _(I JUST SAID THAT OUT LOUD WITH A WEIRD ACCENT AND NOW I'M DYING)_

 _(I'll stop ranting and commentate now xD)_

mooniestar stood on rocky that name wuz tekkun by there big rock "EERY BUDDY IN CAMP PLZ COME UNDUR ROCK OK?" kattiez poored out frum ut frum frum imders rocks and treez, pillowfart waz on his PHONE!? WHAR DID HE GETZ THATTIES? OMG OMG OMG! I WONDUR!?

 _(I'm almost relieved it's back to its normal awfulness)_

 _(OMG OMG OMG! I WONDUR what is going on here)_

mabee gost frum shadowpool? _(Didn't she already die, like, twice..?)_

bloodpew happooly walrtz out of rock camp and heald 1 cubra snek. treespoot stud bi anuffer fe mule and nuxxld intu hur fur _(DIDN'T BLOODPAW DIE, LIKE, TWICE TOO? WHY IS TREESPOTS SUDDENLY FLIRTING WITH EVERYONE AGAIN?)_

 _(THIS ISN'T CHANGING FOR THE BETTER)_

moonstar wundered y he waz doing that butt her mihnd wunhderradfsfdsa. "Ok i wantud 2 tell u all wehre BK UN BEES NESS!"

DA HOLE CLANNY WANT WULD! "YAAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAY" _(I can't comprehend whatever the Dark Forest that was)_

"OK NUW DAT DAT IZ DUN AN OVUR WIFF!" moonstur yeelllyed, "ok... 50 SHUDEZ OV CATZ R COMMING OUT!"

the catz went qiuet "watz dat?" bloodpaw saideded.

"OMG OMG OMG SUM1 GET BLOODPAWW OUT!" Everyone waz lik freekin out! probulbyl cuz bloodpaw was kit and that bad. _(It's bad to be a kit now? And last time I checked, he/she/it/some other gender pronoun was a dead warrior gone to StarClan and renamed Dewdrop)_

 _(DID YOU EVEN READ THE LAST COUPLE CHAPTERS YOU OBVIOUSLY DIDN'T WRITE)_

dey pooshed bloodpaw back in clan den, "ok so... lek... anyting elf?" moonstar seded ed ed "can u mak me baby apprenstiff" sed da new kit, noicekit sed.

monglowe "ok zo noicekit ur noicepaw now" _(You've turned back into Moonglow, you pointless item)_

"noice"

 **diz is...! im gonna updte moore! sissy didnot wunt da riht knew cappters. ok zo im gonna update evruy dey! frum** ** _moonkit098_**

 _(...wow this went downhill again so quickly it hurts)_

 _(I think I'll update this once a day until the story is finally over, then maybe comment on something else or write a new story)_


	32. 70 shoodies (this takes effort now)

bllod paw was very sadat not being able to see 70 shaodes ofpillowfart with the rest of her clan .she heard te h movie ad good and wanted to seebadly but sh ws ft at camp with castszs who didnt want to see it and apprenticedsd and thenthe kittrnenens

 _(Wait...the thing you mentioned in the last chapter that I couldn't comprehend...)_

 _(Were you seriously watching fifty shades of grey/gray/ehh?)_

 _(And now you've turned it into 70 Shades of Pillowfart?)_

 _(And Bloodpaw, who should be dead and named Dewdrop, is too young to watch it?)_

 _(This Clan changed for the worse XD)_

she was eating mouceeeee saidly whan she saw canew aprNEHW8GY4E7VFYBHJNKNTIce _(NICE WAY TO SPELL "APPRENTICE")_ noicepawl tere Like hi im noicepaw hello bloodpaw

'G OAWAY1!"q£$%^&*(u)i_r$w£q"! scremed bluudo paw but blududdo paw walked waay aNWAy

sudeedenl a lllama strolled through camp and pillowfart chased aftri it

 _(llamas don't stroll through camps and pillowfarts don't chase them ugh)_

lol boring chapter b being o long since a chapter was writ, butnxt chpter byy m nd mooni will be the best!

 _ **-ashey :)ent here...**_

 _(I dOn'T uNdErStAnD tHiS)_


	33. 3 knew cat (MALES AND FENUKES)

**welcom peesunts** _(did you just call us peasants)_ **i deciedd 2 ansur some kwestyons! ok so u we're wonduring why da tittle and dehcripton were spell writ? well dats cuz i used somthin calud 'spellchek' u guyz shuld use it its pretti good :)** _(DID THE ENTIRE STORY JUST NOT LET YOU USE SPELLCHECK BECAUSE IT'S TOO AWFUL?)_ **oh an aother thing '** Stuffed Watermelon' **y dunt u fix ur attitud?**

bloodypaw stood infrunt of lama lama died 'wHAT?" PILLIEAFURT YELLEDED! "i kill lama cuz lama equl bad!" blood reesponded "oh reely? ok im gonna hunt" and dat is wat he did. moonstar jumpped off rocky end sat in camp. she desided 2 met new cat! she walkeded up 2 queen nest end look in she saw two cats, woo she the remember name of three cat there. 1 male, 3 fenukes. _(MALES AND FENUKES)_ male was call soulclaw, he was blak cat wihh two stripe on head. 1 ear chip, it was right one. _(WHAT IS "EAR CHIP"?)_ the one female was called cherrypelt, she has greysh ponk pelt wihh derk red taabby strippes errywere. the udder 2 femalz where called blossomblast, woo waz black wif tree pink dots _(WHAT IS "TREE PINK"?)_ udder eyeboll and udder was call bigheart cuz she had big heart :) **auffurs note: big hert out 2 peeple who like dis storry :) thx**

 _(Didn't she visit a queen's nest? Are they kits that have warrior names? Ehhhh?)_

mooniestar talk 2 bloososmblast "when kit come?" she ask genuanlee "rIGHT BOOOOOWNOWNOWO!" BLSOOMBLOOST REPLOOED AS KITS EXPOODED OUT OF BUTTHOLE, SPLATTIN ON WALL BLOOD EVERYWHERE! _(WHAT THE- I'M NOT EVEN GOING TO)_

 _(So they are all queens and the tom is just there...?)_

mooniestar laffed "guss that youre name! hah! haha!" bloososmblast luked sad mad, she cry lots "my babbies"

da tom was in shook.

mooniestar laffed! "seew you a rund, bloososmblk!"

 **do you lick captur? it waz long :)**

 _(WAIT THE KITS RANDOMLY DIED OF EXPLOSIONS?)_

 _(WHAT EVEENNNN)_

 _(I can't wait for this to be over xD)_


	34. gafferubg (Urtein unuteinty)

**moonkit089 here agin :) im rihhting dis on my ipood meeny. its hard 2 rihht.** _(Well, if you spell "right" like "rihht" it's probably more than your device)_

moonstar wlked utp 2 bloodpaw "ok, bloodpaw thar iz somefin i haf 2 tel ummm, u." moonstar seded smil cum on fec, "oh no am i in truble agin? i sweer pillowfart pooped in the queenz nest!" _(WHY WOULD HE DO THAT? I'M ALMOST DONE WITH THIS STORY I CAN MAKE IT and wasn't Bloodpaw dead?)_ blodpaw reespunded with urtein unuteinty, _(Urtein unuteinty? I have a lot of that.)_ "nono, i kno dat wax pillowfartio, itz ok. k wat im tlkin bout is basoocly dis. R u gunna go 2 walmart with us?"

"OMOGMG YES KAWAII DESU MOONSTAR IVE ALWEYS WATTED 2 GU TU DA GAFFERING!" blodpaw sed. in the sexyclans recycle bin.

 _(WHY IS THE GATHERING AT WALMART AND WHY IS BLOODPAW IN A RECYCLING BIN)_

 _(THE ENTIRE STORY IS KILLING ME FROM THE INSIDE OUT)_

moonstar similed, "i glad u what 2 go, dew u what 3 go wiff da hole clen?" "yus dats geunosity! wat abut badclan end nightclan end sunnyballclan?" sad blodpaw haolpily

"its a gaffering! all da clan go 2 gaffering!" moonstarry sed, "oh" sed bloodpaw

 **wole clen going 2 walmart next chappi e! be reddy! its guing to be suuuuuupr lung!**

 _(oh god I'm scared for that chapter)_

 _(So there's SexyClan, BadClan, NightClan, and SunnyballClan...?)_

 _(I'm so scared)_


	35. a lung paff (the walmart episode?)

**heer gaffering eppisoda** _(the walmart episode?)_

mooniestur stud at end ov cemp "ok guize! rry1 reddy 2 go!?" mooniestar sed kawaiily. _(I DON'T THINK "KAWAIILY" IS A VALID ADVERB)_ treespot run up wif bludpaw noicepaw fishpaw soulclaw cheripelt pillowfart  & lastuly da 1 bootyful most of all... nightsakura-senpai. moonstar thot dat nightsakura-senpai waz da most bootyful male she ever see, bipass treespoot! amaze riht? ull be seeining mor l8r! da cats stud by treespootz, all line up 4 gaffering! _(OH NO, THERE'S ANOTHER EXTREMELY ATTRACTIVE TOM AND HE HAS A WORSE NAME THAN TREESPOTS IT'S NIGHTSAKURA-SENPAI AAH)_ "wait... were sweetcreem?" mooonsta look 4 hr **auffer not: remumbr sweetkit? she sweetcreem, sweetcreem and thundrgaze r shadowpollz kitz**

sweetcreem run out frum den, "srry! sleepin aftur l8 night on iphone!"

pillowfart smilied "i hve tot u well! letz go!"

dey left da cemp, walkin a lung path, "okay! we almust dar" moonstar exclammed, she waz ahed ov da pack, ov cats becuz she was col, niec, and waz leeder.

bloodpaw and noicepaw and fishpaw weere talking at da bk "ok! dis iz exxiting! i hurd a lut bout gafferingz, i hurd dey pley magik da gaffering! i heer dat dar iz a lut of beer an stuffs! nut jus dat... dat iz werd. uh... teefbrush 4 toolegs!" _(ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT BEER AND TOOTHBRUSHES?)_ bloodpaw sed ecitedly! "speekin ov toolegs, moonsiestar, wat but toolegs?" sed sweetcreem, lookin up frum iphone. moonster repleed, "dunt worry! tweennty 4 howur sven dey! it 5 am h **ooma** n time dat meen no 1 dere! all cat, frum evry clen!" bloodpaw nod, "ok i c!" _(I don't think there's a difference in time between species...maybe age, but not time...)_ noicepaw only sed... "noice" agin, weerd, wundr wat refuranc dat iz? aniwai, dey welk lung paff, almust dere cros rivr fh hs omg itz in a distoonse!

sweetcreem nuzzle nightsakura-senpai, "ur so k **awai** i... im **jealious** y!" sweetcreem breethed in2 nightsakura-senpai fur, "ugh get ov pleez im not dat cuut..." nightsakura-senpai mowed, sweetcreem getz ov nightsakura-senpai end wlkz, lukin at her iphone wiff pilliowfart _("OH GOD YOU'RE CUTE" "i'm not cute" "okay I'm over you now bye")_

moonstar moowed, _(That looks closer to "mooed" than "meowed" moonstar is a cow)_ "WEER HEER!" exclammed mooniester az she ren in da b ig b lue walmart woah preti... noricepaw run after in an so di prentici end worriors, but nightsakura-senpai went lazt cuz he was sooper **kaw** aii...

 _("As she ran into the big blue walmart woah pretty")_

dey woor greeted wiff... a suddun seen!

 **dad waz good :)** ** _moonkit098888888_** **sIGHING OUT!**

 _(It's great that you're sighing I guess)_

 _(A SUDDEN SCENE DUN DUN DUN)_


	36. candy (shooking)

**capper lung :} kity fase** _(uhhh I'm not really sure that's what cats look like)_

dey saw grup neckboods play magik da gaffering. nightsakura-senpai run fowad, leeping on 1 kill it. neckboods screem run. they run way. evry 1 ceer, in cludingn odur clens! moonstar tink "wow, hes cute..." monstar walk wiff nightsakura-senpai. _(I don't know about you, but I can't comprehend anything that is happening here)_

noicepaw an blodpaw wlk 2 efektranicz ile, see sweetcreem, sweetcream on iphun... 6? is dat de knew 1? and treespots iz play video gam, pillofarty waz on ipadyo 3. noicepaw luk at blodpaw "dey be play own game. wanna candy?" noicepaw askes blodpaw, blowpaw sed "shore!" and dey ran candy ile. down dat candy ile waz lots of candy, in cluding reeces peenut butur cupz end all varrients, end also hershoys end poptorts. _(WHY ARE THERE POPTARTS IN THE CANDY AISLE?)_ blodpaw run in, eeting as much cendy es possumbule. noicrpaw follow with intellejents. _(NOTHING ABOUT THIS IS INTELLIGENT)_ "hey blodpaw u shuldnt be eeting so muvh candy... it not gud 4 u..." noricepaw sededed worrying reely hard cuz he was smart, and gud frend. _(NONE OF THEM ARE SMART)_

cherripelt was tring on booty prodocts, desspyte beeing a reely coote cat, butt cherryipelt bad self estem. cherripelt rub lippystick al ovur her fec, it made cherripelt bootyful. moar den cherripelt iz. _(LIPSTICK MADE CHERRYPELT MORE BEAUTIFUL THAN CHERRYPELT.)_

seddenly, da whul welmert start shack reely hard "wat happenin?" sed bookstar, leeder of badclan. _("BOOKSTAR, LEADER OF BADCLAN" EXCUSE ME BOOKS ARE GOOD)_ moonstar tuk battl stunce, luk ovur at sunnystar, leedur of sunnyballclam, "idk, butt its not gud..." she sayses, luking at da ruf ov welmart. nightsakura-senpai flufed up his preetty fur, "im wullin help in aniway i can becuz im a gud and sexy person." _(YOU'RE A CAT, AND YOU'RE NOT GOOD OR SEXY *yells at story*)_ nightsakura-senpai sed. da nightclen leeder look at nightsakura-senpai, hus nam waz dragonstar "be carfull, nightsakura-senpai. dis issnt nurmel..." da shooking gut worth, liek bad shooking. da ruuf detucjrd frum da ruf, leeving hueg hole. _(xD "The shooking got worse, like bad shooking.")_

 _(This story is getting worse and worse)_

 _(Like Walmart in this chapter)_

 _(This story is badly shooking just like Walmart is)_

in da hole waz...

 **ok end dat cli ffhangue go of! -moonkit098**

 _(I'm expecting it to be something either "kawaii" or "BAD EVIL APOCALYPSE that all the cats can kill in one hit")_

 _(I guess I'll find out tomorrow *dreads*)_


	37. a twost (sleep forward, internet humans)

**sorri i knew i promosed 2 uploed evrry dey butt ive ben wokring on somethin!** _(Haha, that describes me too...sorry I've done nothing for like a month :/ but I'll finish this story today and start working on other things :D Also, I probably won't be updating Dark Curses until I figure out what I'm doing with it...anyways, enjoy my awful reactions)_ **ok... get redy for the big reveal...**

 **at da end ov da chaptur!**

moonster gaped at the suden siht "LOLOSTAR! ITS U! I THUT U WERE DED!" monstar screemed in horor "no... iwaz nevur ded mooonstar... ITS TIM E FOR ME TO GE E!" lolostar SCREEMED az she jump down frum hol, _(yes, it is physically possible to jump down from a hole.)_ aideye and rainbowclud follow, "O NU! RUN!" the leeder ov sunnyballclan sed, runing of her catz follwoing. the leeder of badclen, bookster luked ofer at moonstar "ill help fiht. BADDCALN CEAMT TACK!" BADCLEN LEEDER SED AZ THEIR CET SLEEPED FOWARD _(I DON'T UNDERSTAND WHAT'S HAPPENING AND THE CAT JUST SLEEPED FORWARD AND I'M EVEN MORE CONFUSED)_ "KILL TEM!" bookstar yeled luedly, he bruk warrior code dat time cuz no kiling aloud. butr oh well cuz THIS WAZ SERIOS!

 _(Maybe "sleeping forward" is a form of exercise you can do in your sleep)_

 _(I think that would benefit us internet humans)_

nightsakura-senpai lueked ofer at moonstar "there staling, we shuld hide" he wopsed 2 moonstar "but we shuld help dem!" seh wopsed bak "no, dat mite kill u, letz run!" he wopsed back az dey run ov tegethur 2 hied undur cans of chef boiar D. _(...you're hiding under cans? Is that possible? Why cans of Italian pasta?)_

moonstar luked ovur at nightsakura-senpai "i haf 2 thnk u 4 safing me ot dere..." moonstar wopsed 2 nigtsakerka-senapi agen... "i no... did u no u ward cu?" nighstaruko-sebapi loekd in2 mosntarz eies "ur cuer..." moonster wopsed and sudnen ly nighstekura-senpai LEENED IN AND DEN DEY KIZZED MATTED IT WZ CUL AND SEXMY! _(WHY IS THIS HAPPENING.)_

moonster peneted "i'm given BOROR BOTTRHIH!" _(you don't give birth immediately after mating you pointless item)_

meenedwhile wiff nolicepaw end bludpaw...  
bludpaw sed "i dunt feel so gud..."  
noicepaw falepamed "dud i tuld u! dunt eeet dat much kandy... new folluw me" he sed, kneeled dowen end welking under a rak ov kendy wile bloodypaw fallwu  
"sorri... it test guD" he sed neer teers bludpawsed.  
noicepaw nozzle hiz hed "its ok, letz jus weiht dis battul out..." _(if cats eat too much candy they explode *places dynamite under the candy rack*)_

end with cherripelt?  
she waz puttin on makeup went dusdely UT OV NOWHERE AIDEYE JUMPO OUT KILL! cherripelt bloodplsat evurywhar! sad *cry* _(okay bye cherrypelt you won't be missed)_

treespotz end sweetcreem were fending dem ov, esily killen there armi. _(I will never understand how this universe works)_

 **ok now 4 de annouecnement... my mom let me mek a youtube accunt! YOU NO WAT DIS MEENS! moonstars desinty is now beng made, i gutmy sistur 2 even help get voie actor and actroesses! she'z gonna vuce moonstar for me becuz i dont have a mocprphone... but tha intro iz being made riGHT NOW! DATZ WHY I WAZ GON! HAHA Im so happy i hurp u r 2! i hupe that by da tieim we get to... 300 FREVOORIS! itll be dun! im so happi and prod uv u al for hepping me and ashleygirl! thenkz egen*hreat* and noW -** _ **moonkit098** (...does this exist? *quickly checks*)_

 _(Holy StarClan, search the internet for "Moonstars Destiny INTRO" if you want to be scarred forever, everything hurts now)_

 _(what is that thing with the rainbow pile on its head)_

 _(TWO MORE CHAPTERS WE'VE ALMOST SURVIVED)_


	38. a sik twost (kits aren't usually butter)

**sorory for ambeursense but im bavk rriht nouw :^) i luv rihhing these story lot! ok so basucolly i waz gon busy collage becuz uh i said so. also i workeded on theough animaturn! the intra is up rihht now so go chek it out! moonkit is reddy for new cheaper!** _(Aww, she's dedicated to this entire awful universe :'D)_

blo **dpa** w and noicsepaw hid udder toilet rolls staition _(What is a toilet rolls station? And why are those three letters in bold?)_ "heer we stay saf down heer..." bloodpaw muddered "r u ok...?" bloodpaw akked "i hope u r..." ok blood paw sad sed "yeah im fine" noricepaw meweded "u no wat... bloodpew? i think ur pretty..." noicepaw sededed be4 geting inturuptud "prety col, rihht? i no rihht, i lov exsiting :)" _("yeah we're all okay yeah" "I think I love you" "yeah it's cool, I enjoy my awful existence")_ bloodpaw inturuptud noicepaw inturchangublu "gosh dangit u blud i no u feel da sam way... i meen, its almost like..." noicepaw inturupeded agein by bloodpaw "ur prob sick so u shuld like not **voughmet** thats not _**gud..."**_

 _(So that entire paragraph was basically a love scene between Bloodpaw and Noicepaw?)_

MOOnIE st **AR** T s **cREAMed** IN PaIN! _(More random bold letters?)_ "oh god i forgetted no CAT SAFE SEUX! not GOD! ohH" nightsakura-senpai quick run way down stair 2 monstur lolostar! he eapeded foward on her with necky and bit hered on necky! oh no! "AAAAAAH!" sa lolststar becuz colapsing and sudddedly nightsakura-senpai run wayup stair 2 moonie **aga** in _(So that entire paragraph was basically Nightsakura-Senpai killing Lolostar?)_

"r u ok?" nigthsaukr a send "wat... r _dose_ ur kits?" nightsakura-senapi look down at a rainbuw eyes cat that psatel rainbow wiff black polkkodotts, then gray kitty with da dark blue inur eers and BLACK eyes! "yes dey r" mooniestar sadi "WOW I CANET BELEEF ITS NOT **BUDDER!**!" nightsakrua-senpai seded

 _(HOLY DARK FOREST WHAT)_

 _("Ohmigosh are those your kits?")_

 _("Yeh these are my kits")_

 _("I CAN'T BELIEVE IT'S NOT BUTTER!")_

 _(this never had a plotline and it never will *faceplants into brick wall*)_

 _(I'm actually starting to feel a rush of pain with every word I write XD)_

 _(ONE MORE CHAPTER SOON WE WILL BE FREE)_

 ** _-moonikit098_**


	39. spotstar? (I'M ALSO CONFUSE VERY)

_(Alright, final chapter. In what way can this story possibly end...?)_

 _(Thank you all for reading, reviewing, and supporting :D I love you for that motivation)_

 **hi1!soory 4 abasensedi have ben borried in schewkl wark!stuf is hard u no?im shur u can all relaut ty four reeding moonsturs destony an d stoiyng this lung wif us it has ben long manyu ov u no we haf 300!revews!how amazeufng is dat?im almust in teers...i couldnt be with u all riht now if it wrent for ashleygurl and u all!thenk you!** _(Aw, she wrote the same thing I just wrote :D this author, although awful, is actually very inspiring. She wrote this bad story with stupid things and no plotline whatsoever, and people probably hated it, but she continued.)_

 _(But I can't wait to get to the end of this story)_

moosnster begen 2 beed out on flouring "guys...im think loosing last life..."she sededed, "sorry...ill..." she choke"try be heer 4 clenmatst.. if im dont pull thrugh remembr wat i did 4 all u...im gud leeder.i puled u thrugh most of da batle wif aideye end lolostar... ramboclud to.i wish i culd be heer 4 da rest ov it cing is how i start all of it frum thang was ok befer...but...i reqest one anver..."she turn 2 treespoots who ren to her ade alung wiff all da othurs even dough Noicepaw end blodopow were stull making otu nuder the stak ov ravoli soop cans _(Moonstar's dying, Noicepaw was spelled correctly, and Bloodpaw and Noicepaw are making out under a stack of cans...again, how do you get under a can stack...?)_ "tull me...who kolled spotster end y did da depudy chose me?"moonstar flucked her rambo ear _(She has a rainbow ear? Was that the rainbow head pile in the intro video?)_ "wut hapend befur...i left ma dend..." treespoots eyes WODENED as he QOCKLY surched for a reeseon on y it hapened nightsakura-senpai qockly leeped ontu treespootz nocking him down to da grund. "LOSTEN HEAR, PUNK!" nightssakura yeled"if u r da reeseon why my kawaii frine dis ding, ull be ded fastur then a zombie shuting his arm thrugh wall as if bacon was on da under side!" _(I'll...try to translate that...)_

 _("If you're the reason why my kawaii friend is dying, you'll be dead faster than a zombie shutting his arm through a wall as if bacon was on the other side!")_

 _(...)_

he yeled hardur. treespootz waz qock to dehhed homselv "uh... woll wat hap was basulcly we thunk dat the depudding _(DEPUTY PUDDING)_ pooshed spotstar off da ege end edded her live...im sorry..." moonsturs muth gurled _(My mouth gurls all the time.)_ wif blod "pleese... tell blodpwa dat hes my favuret cihdl... btw i nem my three now kitts... steemkit silverkit end... 3 rememer me... moonkit." moonster went limp as hur new kits hoodled cluse 2 hur budy 4 da warm end milk. _(That was a nice scene for a moment, but then it said "warm end milk" and I choked)_

...  
meenwole...

noicepaw pull way from blodpaw "y r we dong this..." he askeded end blodopaw responded"idk. do u no how to cook up ravoli?reely gud stuf, eesy open."he dipp his paw into 1 ov da ravoil cans wif one claw he pooled ov da tippy top ov, "reveiol is gud!" he sey as he spiled it on flor "noice!" noicepaw sed, digging in the ravoil wif blopoaw. _(YOUR LEADER JUST DIED AND YOU'RE EATING CANNED RAVIOLI?)_

"ugh..."  
"were eme i...?"  
moonster stud up end luuked round end she sew spostsstar  
"lissen... moonster..." spotster sed end luuked deep into moonsters eyes, "u... u metter a lut to me..."  
"auntie spotster...? wat u meen..." mooniestar luuked away sunce she was a uncomfurteble a bit "i... i wented to geekp this aaay frum u, moonstar... but... glassfly isnt ur muther..." spotster respending. _(Spotstar is her aunt? Did I forget, or was that never mentioned?_

"WUT!?S?DFA?SDF?AS?DF #? ! #?! # ?!MADFMSDMMASMFASMDMDSSMMAANANAMAMAMANAA?" _(She's screaming symblettolers)_ MOONSTER SCREEM EVERY CUMFURSED "dus dis meen ur not my auntie?"

"no moonie, deer... ur my daughter."spotstars hed lowured, a sungle teer slidng down her left check. _(GAAAAAASP)_

"wut" mono sed confuse very

 _(THAT'S THE END?)_

 _(I AM ALSO CONFUSE VERY)_

 **wot a sik twost!** _(It's a twist...but in what way is it sick? That barely affects anything)_

 **butt gess wat? dats de end ov BOOK 1! book 2 cming on da wey veri soon! !thank u all agen for da 300 reveiweds! hahaha!  
STAY TOONED 4 BOOK 2! "moonstars happening"! shuld gum out next wek if nut dis week.  
** ** _-mooniekit098!_**

 _(Book 2 never happened)_

 _(But, the final update to Book 1 happened fairly recently...)_

 _(It's only been about four months)_

 _(She could still return :O)_

 _..._

 _(Well, this is finally over...)_

 _(So it's probably a good time to mention that this story has inspired me to CREATE MY OWN TORTURE STORY! muahahaha)_

 _(The first chapter will be released on March 20, if you want to count down the days to your death :3)_

 _(I promise comfort will be provided, so maybe you'll survive :3)_

 _(And, finally, I want to thank you again for reading._ ❤️ _)_


End file.
